Morning fun, Rainbowdash, Turbo spin
by DJTurbo spin
Summary: Rainbowdash wakes up in the morning to find her beloved Turbo spin next to her cuddling as always...Read on


Rainbowdash wakes up in the morning to find her beloved Turbo spin next to her cuddling as always, she grinned as the thought of the things they do together crossed  
her mind, she gently squeezed away from his tight loving grasp around her body Turbo spin moaned with laziness and fell instantly asleep Rainbowdash then flipped him on his back  
slid down his body and put the covers over herself because it was cold she began licking his crotch area and turbo spin moaned with enjoyment before snoring once again eventually  
Turbo spin was fully erect and ready for his "morning fun"

*Rainbowdash* 'licks penis'

*Turbo spin* 'snores then moans'

*Rainbowdash* "Mmm" 'starts sucking the head of penis'

*Turbo spin* 'wakes up and moans' "dash what are you doing?"

*Rainbowdash* "just having fun" 'grins and starts sucking again'

*Turbo spin* "come up here and we both can have fun"

*Rainbowdash* "fine give me a second" 'licks penis and goes deep throat'

*Turbo spin* 'moans loudly' "oh my..."

*Rainbowdash* 'slides back up body and kisses' "hello my handsome husband" 'smiles warmly'

*Turbo spin* "hey my beautiful wife" 'smiles back'

*Rainbowdash* "i wanted to wake you up like that but you want to have sex"

*Turbo spin* "if you want you can go back but i know it's not pleasant doing that to me"

*Rainbowdash* "yeah but i like how you moan as i go deeper" 'slides onto penis' "and deeper" 'slides penis deeper' "and deeper" 'slides deeper'

*Turbo spin* "Mmm, yeah"

*Rainbowdash* 'kisses' "this one's for you" 'starts pumping'

*Turbo spin* "ohh, thank you"

*Rainbowdash* "shhh" 'kisses deeply'

*Turbo spin* 'continues kiss'

*Rainbowdash* "mmm" 'sits up and pumps faster'

*Turbo spin* 'pumps in time' "this position feels great" 'moans'

*Rainbowdash* "im glad your enjoying this" 'grins'

*Turbo spin* 'put hooves around Rainbowdash's waist' "Mmm"

*Rainbowdash* "oh you like this huh"

*turno spin* 'looks down at vagina' "yes i do" 'rubs clit'

*Rainbowdash* 'moans' "nuh uh this is for you" 'grabs hoof and holds'

*Turbo spin* 'squeezes hoof in pleasure' "ok, wow looking at your vagina while i have sex with you turns me on so much"

*Rainbowdash* 'leans back slightly to reveal more of her vagina' "oh really?"

*Turbo spin* 'moans' "yes really"

*Rainbowdash* "are you going to cum for me, Hmm?"

*Turbo spin* "ohh, soon"

*Rainbowdash* "i want your hot cum to fill up my vagina"

*Turbo spin* 'wings stiffen' "won't you get pregnant?"

*Rainbowdash* "we've been married for awhile i think where ready" 'smiles'

*Turbo spin* "yeah why don't we atleast try" 'smiles back'

*Rainbowdash* 'smiles brightly' "cool, now back to pleasuring you"

*Turbo spin* 'pumps faster' "this feels so good"

*Rainbowdash* "good" 'pumps in time'

*Turbo spin* 'moans' "im close"

*Rainbowdash* 'pumps even faster' "cum in me" 'grins'

*Turbo spin* 'moans even louder' "oh i will" 'penis goes red'

*Rainbowdash* 'looks down' "look at you" 'grins'

*Turbo spin* 'moans' "yes!"

*Rainbowdash* "come on i love the feeling of your cum in me" 'rubs clit'

*Turbo spin* 'pumps unevenly and cums' "Ahhh"

*Rainbowdash* 'slows down' "ohh that feels good"

*Turbo spin* 'pants' "oh wow..."

*Rainbowdash* 'lays ontop of' "did you like that" 'smiles'

*Turbo spin* 'grabs and kisses passionately' "mmhmm"

*Rainbowdash* "i noticed you were pleasuring me for the past week"

*Turbo spin* "yeah because i like pleasuring you"

*Rainbowdash* "your so thoughtful"

*Turbo spin* "only for you" 'kisses'

*Rainbowdash* 'lays next to and cuddles' "i love you"

*Turbo spin* "i love you more"

*Rainbowdash* 'hugs tightly' "do you mind if i get some sleep?"

*Turbo spin* "of course not but give me a kiss before we go back to sleep"

*Rainbowdash* 'giggles' "ok" 'kisses deeply'

*Turbo spin* "i love you so much" 'kisses again and cuddles'

*Rainbowdash* 'snuggles into' "don't ever leave me" 'smiles'

*Turbo spin* "not in a million years" 'smiles back'

*Rainbowdash* 'closses eyes and goes to sleep'

Turbo spin and Rainbowdash go back to sleep snuggling each other they sleep for about  
two hours before waking up having some break fast and going on with the rest of their day

Thank you for reading,  
Turbo spin.


End file.
